


Ill Advised

by Mayalaen



Series: Altered Fates 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Crying Dean, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Gen, Illnesses, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pre-Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Dean doesn’t feel well, but he’s pretty sure he’ll be okay. At least until the hunt is over. He’s wrong and someone’s not very happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write parts of fic in chronological order, even if I jump around inside the actual fic, but for some reason I’m jumping around on this ‘verse, so please note the setting when I post new parts.
> 
>  **Setting:** Two months after [Under His Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523677) and before the events of [Absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959290).

"You okay?" Sam asked as they headed for the front door, Bobby having already loaded the car.

"Fine," Dean said, hefting his duffel onto his shoulder and walking out the door.

"You look a little pale," Sam said, locking the door and hurrying to catch up with Dean.

"Said I'm fine, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay. I brought a Power Bar. Lemme know if you need it."

*

"Gabe hasn't visited in a while," Bobby said, voice low as they sat at the table in the motel room that night. "Think he's just missin' 'im?"

Sam looked over at Dean, already under the covers and softly snoring in the bed. "I guess," he said with a shrug. "He said he's just tired. Maybe I'm just reading more into it than is there."

"Cas has been gone the last few weeks too," Bobby said, "and Dean's the worrying type. Wants to know all his loved ones are safe."

Sam smiled, glancing at his brother again. "Yeah, I know, but Cas is okay. Gabe would've come to tell us if anything happened."

"Yup."

*

"You taking a shower before we leave?" Bobby asked as he nudged Dean.

Dean groaned, pulling the covers over his head. "You go first."

"We already did," Bobby said. "Both of us."

Dean sighed and pushed the blanket away, frowning and squinting into the morning light streaming through the window. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

Bobby shook his head as he watched Dean head into the bathroom, scratching at his belly and yawning.

"He seems a little better," Sam said.

Bobby shrugged.

*

They hadn't even made it fifteen minutes into the marshy area when Dean started breathing heavily. Sam and Bobby looked to each other and held a quick and silent conversation, but Bobby ended up waving Sam off with a 'he's gonna go 'til he has to stop anyway' look.

The next moment Dean took a header into a puddle of mossy water, not even attempting to pull himself up after the big splash.

"Shit," Sam hissed, lunging forward and grabbing his brother's shoulders, turning him over.

"Call him," Bobby said.

"We can get Dean back to the motel," Sam said.

"Sam, call him," Bobby said again, tone of voice stern.

Sam sighed, holding Dean's upper body against his chest, the lower half of Dean's body soaked and half submerged in the murky water.

"Gabe? We need a little help here," Sam said, wincing as the consequences of calling Gabe down ran through his head. It wasn't Sam's ass on the line, and Sam felt a little bad about it, but he _was_ worried about Dean.

Gabe appeared beside Bobby, and Bobby sucked in a quick breath, flinching a little. He didn't look happy, but he also didn't appear mad. No, Gabe was concerned.

Dean suddenly woke up, sitting up straight with wide eyes and color back in his cheeks.

"Dude, you okay?" Sam asked, hands hovering over Dean just in case his brother passed out again, even though Gabe was there and had probably already fixed what was wrong.

"Fuck," Dean breathed, body deflating when he realized just how much shit he was in.

"Yeah, he's all right now," Gabe said. "Let's get back to the car and we'll have a talk on the way."

Sam frowned. "Can't you just zap us back to the car? Or the motel?"

Gabe turned and started walking toward the car. "Dean needs time to think about what he did."

"Fuck," Dean said again.

"All three of you had better be following me," Gabe yelled over his shoulder. "I'm not in the mood to let it slide, so all three of you might get your asses beat today."

Bobby snorted, but he turned and followed Gabe. Sam helped Dean up and the two of them trudged along, Dean scuffing his feet through the mud, branches, and moss more than Sam.

Dean was still breathing normally by the time they got back to the car, but all four of them hadn't said anything until Gabe got into the car behind the wheel.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled as he patted his pockets and realized his keys weren't there.

Gabe started the car with the keys he'd snatched from Dean, and the other three men got into the car.

"Pop quiz," Gabe said, and Dean scooted down in the passenger seat, leaning his head against the headrest. "What can cause a fever, chills, headache, light sensitivity, muscle aches, loss of appetite, nausea, vomiting, fatigue, and is likely to occur in people exposed to it when they're traipsing around the rural areas of Colorado?"

Dean turned his head enough to glance at Sam, who was sitting behind Gabe. Sam was frowning, thinking about the possibilities.

"I'll give you another hint," Gabe said. "The creature that carries the disease likes to burrow in a little bit and they tend to like dark, moist places."

Bobby sighed. "Ticks. Tick fever. Damn it, boy! You had tick fever?!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know!?" Dean asked, scowling at Gabe, then his face screwed up in disgust. "Wait. I have a tick buried in my skin?"

"Had," Gabe said.

Dean shivered. "Gross."

"Yeah, pretty much," Gabe said, shaking his head. "People don't usually die from tick fever, but most people aren't you. They realize they're sick and do something about it instead of taking off for a hike in a swamp."

"I just thought I was tired."

"You were," Gabe said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Okay, so I get that I did something stupid," Dean said, sighing. "You can zap us back to the motel now. Just put Sam and Bobby in another room. Maybe another motel."

"That's not the way this is gonna go," Gabe said, turning to pin Dean with a glare. He didn't really need to look at the road anyway. "You're going to shut your trap, think about the consequences, and about what's gonna happen when we get back to the motel."

"I get it," Dean said, a little irritated. "I fucked up. I'm getting my ass beat."

"Dude," Sam whispered from the back seat.

Yeah, Dean knew it was stupid to poke at Gabe when he was already in trouble, but he was getting more and more pissed by the minute. How was he supposed to know he'd had more than a mild cold?

"What is it you guys were going out there to kill?" Gabe asked, pretending to think about it. "Ah, yes. You were hunting creatures that work as a pack. They were the inspiration for those adorable little velociraptors in Jurassic Park. Remember? Those are the ones that use one cute little dinosaur to distract their prey while the others come in from the sides and from behind their prey to attack."

"That's not what we were hunting," Dean said, then winced when he saw the incredulous expression on Gabe's face. "That's apparently what we were hunting."

"Good to know," Bobby grumbled from the back seat.

"Congratulations on almost getting the three of you eaten because you passed out close to their nest," Gabe said, smirking at Dean.

Dean didn't mistake it for a smile. Not at all. It was Gabe holding back his desire to strangle Dean.

"So do I get privacy at the motel?" Dean asked, slumping back against the door in defeat.

"This isn't the first time you've done this," Gabe said. "In fact this isn't even the first time an angel has stepped in to save the three of you when you decided to continue hunting despite the fact you felt like shit."

"Cas told you," Dean said instead of asked.

"Cas tells me everything," Gabe said.

"So no privacy," Dean said, turning to watch as the scenery flew by his window.

"You won't be having any privacy for the next week," Gabe said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, turning his attention to Gabe again.

"Things are in the world for the moment," Gabe said, "so I'm going to be spending some time with you."

"You're going on the road with us?" Dean asked, stomach clenching as he contemplated the reasons why Gabe would do that.

"Yup," Gabe said, grinning at him. "We're going to eat together, ride in the car together, sleep in the same bed together, and I'll even accompany you in the bathroom."

Sam made some kind of amused noise, and Dean turned around, glaring daggers at his brother. Sam turned his head, pretending to enjoy the scenery while covering his mouth so Dean didn't see the smile.

"You're going to babysit me?!" Dean asked, face flushing with a bit of anger. He didn't need babysitting. Sure, he'd fucked up, but he didn't need a full-time babysitter.

"Apparently you _do_ need a babysitter," Gabe said. "And while we're spending the week together, you'll be getting what's commonly known as maintenance discipline."

"What the fuck's that?" Dean asked, anger and worry warring inside his body. He didn't know what it was, but it sounded bad, and really Gabe didn't need to do anything like that.

"You'll be going over my knee once every day for the next week," Gabe said.

"What?!" Dean said, voice louder than was really necessary in the car. "Fuck no!"

"If you misbehave at all during this time," Gabe said, not at all deterred by Dean's attitude, "you'll get spanked in between your maintenance spankings."

Dean felt a line of fire go through his body. It wasn't anger. It was fear. He was fucking terrified. The last time Gabe had beat his ass, it had hurt really fucking badly. He had cried so hard he had lost his breath. He couldn't take that every day. He just couldn't! He flinched as a hand rested on his left thigh.

"Breathe," Gabe said, having moved over to the middle of the front seat, face close to Dean's. "It's not going to be like the last time. Maintenance spankings are different. It's going to hurt, but what I did last time was meant to send a big, hard message all at one time. Maintenance is spread out to drive the point home over time."

The backs of Dean's eyes burned a little, and Dean forced himself to breathe normally, but he was scared. Even only half as bad as the last spanking would be awful. And he had seven days of it to get through. Why the fuck did he not stop when he felt sick?! Why the fuck did Sam and Bobby call for Gabe?!

"Don't blame this on them," Gabe said. "They did the right thing. It's what Cas would've done had he been with you guys and I'd still be putting you on this schedule had I popped down for a visit and found you hadn't taken care of yourself. You guys could've died, and all because you're Mr. Tough Guy and think you can just push your body until you get things done. You're human, not a machine."

Dean closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down, but being so close to all that power, the nearly electric feeling that archangels put off was enough to have Dean on edge anyway. Knowing all that power was going to be used on him, albeit tempered by an archangel that cared about him and didn't want to kill him, was making it hard to think of anything else.

Time moved too fast, and Dean subtly smooshed himself against the door as Gabriel pulled the car into the driveway of the motel they'd been staying at. He fought the urge to fling the door open and run. He hadn't tried to run away from Gabe last time, but he assumed it wouldn't be a good idea. Gabe would find him anyway, and he would be more pissed off.

Dean flinched as Gabe reached into his own pocket and pulled something out. Dean turned and frowned as he saw there were several twenty-dollar bills in his hand.

"Get us some dinner," Gabriel said as he handed the cash back to Sam and Bobby. "There's this place two miles from here on the south side of the street. Hole-in-the-wall burger place, but they've got amazing food. I want extra everything and the biggest order of fries they have. Get Dean the same only tell them to make his vampire style."

"Huh?" That was Sam.

"They chop up onions and garlic and smash it into the meat before they cook it," Gabe said, then huffed out a laugh. "Sounds strange, but it tastes great and Dean will like it."

"Okay," Sam said.

"Dean and I are going to have a little talk," Gabriel said, then opened his door and climbed out. He poked his head back into the car and looked at Sam. "Don't hesitate to come back. I don't want the fries to get cold. It shouldn't take as long as it did last time to have our talk."

Sam smiled and nodded, then both he and Bobby climbed out of the back seat of the car. Dean hadn't moved, so Gabriel walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

When Dean still didn't move, Gabriel took hold of Dean's right wrist and pulled him. It wasn't painful or rough, and in fact the way Gabe did it made Dean relax just a bit. It didn't feel as though Gabe was mad or trying to hurry. He wasn't yanking him around. He was just guiding him up to the door.

As Gabriel walked through the door of the motel room, Dean was overwhelmed by panic, and he suddenly pulled back, fingers of his left hand wrapping around the door jamb as he threw all his weight back, away from Gabe.

It didn't slow Gabe down at all, and Dean felt another flash of fear when he realized Gabe didn't even seem to notice. Dean was pulling with all his strength and weight, but Gabe just moved him out of the way, closed the door, and continued walking toward the bed nearest the bathroom.

Gabe sat down on the end of the bed, pulling Dean down on top of him. Dean yelped as he fell back, ass landing hard on Gabe's lap and his back smashing into Gabriel's chest.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Dean asked, squirming, trying to get away.

Gabe waited him out, and for a moment Dean thought he was going to just start screaming because all his struggling was getting him nowhere, and the fear running through his body was only getting worse by the second because the creature holding him wasn't even working hard at it. Gabe's arms were like steel bands around him.

Finally Dean stopped struggling and just collapsed against Gabe, panting. He hadn't gone on as long as he could've, but between the fear and the struggling, he'd managed to make himself dizzy and short of breath.

"Tell me why you're getting a spanking," Gabriel said, voice calm.

Dean held his breath as Gabe reached down, hands moving down his stomach, and unbuttoned his jeans, then lowered the zipper.

"I want to hear you you say it," Gabe said.

"I almost got us killed," Dean blurted.

Gabe tsked. "Try again, martyr-boy."

"Shit," Dean breathed, "I'm here because my stupid brother call-ah!"

Gabe flipped Dean, tossing him over his lap and pulling his jeans and boxer briefs down to his knees. "Maybe you'll have a better answer for me in this position."

Dean used the leverage he gained from getting his booted feet on the carpet and tried to push himself forward off Gabe's lap. It didn't work. He couldn't even begin to move himself. Gabe had him good.

"Answers without attitude are accepted," Gabe said.

Dean winced. "Okay, fine. I'm here because-"

"You're getting a spanking because," Gabe prompted.

"You're gonna make me say it?" Dean nearly whined.

"I'm waiting," Gabe said, then rested his palm on Dean's left ass cheek.

Dean squirmed a bit and closed his eyes. "I'm getting a spanking because I didn't take care of myself and nearly got us all killed."

Gabe smacked Dean's ass, three hard slaps on each cheek, then stopped, ignoring the way Dean hissed at the pain. "This wasn't even something you needed help on. If you would've been in your normal state of health, the three of you could've taken care of that nest. I have no doubts. But you were sick, and taking a few days off or visiting a doctor every once in a while or asking me or Cas to check you out isn't going to take so much time that the world can't go on without you."

"I don't usually think about it," Dean said, feeling stupid. "Cas fixes everything all the time. I never get colds or even indigestion since he pulled me outta Hell unless he hasn't been around for a while. He's been busy lately, and I just thought I had a cold."

"Even if it was a cold," Gabe said, "you had trouble getting out of bed. Next time maybe think about how much easier it is to get out of bed than it is to take down a nest of creatures."

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but Gabe started smacking his ass again. Dean bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. It was difficult when Gabe kept up the intensity. There wasn't enough time in between to gain his composure, and embarrassingly fast he was getting genuinely upset, not just hissing from the pain.

"I don't like asking for help," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"I know," Gabe said.

"I didn't need help. It was just stupid to go on a hunt like that," Dean said, then cringed as Gabe stopped smacking his ass.

"You didn't need help?" Gabe asked.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. Yeah, by the tone of Gabe's voice, Dean had stepped in some deep shit. "Well, no, not technically."

"So you want me to restore the tick fever?" Gabe asked.

Dean sighed. "No. I just should've stayed in the room. I should've gotten some rest and recovered."

"But you didn't," Gabe said, "so did you end up needing help?"

Dean glared at the bedspread. "Yes."

"And if you need help again, this will help you remember to ask for it," Gabe said, then started in on Dean's ass harder and faster than he had before.

Dean tried to twist away, but again he didn't get anywhere, and soon the intensity was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He didn't want to cry. Gabe made him cry last time, but Dean was determined he wasn't going to cry again.

The door to the motel room opened and in walked Sam and Bobby, holding bags of food. Dean winced, then let out a yelp as a particularly hard smack hit his left ass cheek.

"Get the fuck out!" Dean yelled, trying for demanding, but it ended up sounding pathetic, especially when he whimpered and buried his face in the bedspread.

"They're just doing what I told them to do," Gabe said. "Don't get pissy with them."

"I'm n-ow! Fuck!" Dean whined. "I'm not! C'mon, don't-ow! That's enough!"

"We'll be there in just a minute or two," Gabe said over his shoulder. "Go ahead and set everything out."

"Okay, stop!" Dean said, planting his palms on the bed and arching his back, kicking at the same time as he tried to loosen Gabriel's hold on him. It didn't work.

Six more hard smacks fell onto his already flaming ass, alternating cheeks, and Dean tried to blink away the tears, but a couple fell, running down his face. Suddenly it stopped, and Dean tried to pull away, but Gabe held him closer, wrapping his arms around Dean's middle and hugging him.

Dean wiped at his wet face, not really all that much in the mood to cuddle, but he knew he couldn't get away, so he just let Gabe hold him.

"That's it for tonight," Gabe said.

"Shit," Dean hissed when he remembered what he'd just had was only the first of seven spankings.

It hadn't been as bad as the last time, but Dean wondered how bad he'd feel by the end of the week. His ass was going to fall off, he just knew it.

"Hey!" Dean yelped as suddenly he was wearing nothing but his T-shirt. 

"Have a seat at the table," Gabe said. "I'm starving."

Dean stood up, and turned to Gabe as Gabe stood and started to walk toward the table. "Gimme some pants."

Gabe's expression changed in an instant. His features hardened and his eyes seemed darker. Dean's stomach clenched and he backed up a step.

"Sit. Down," Gabe said softly.

Dean decided it wasn't a good time to argue, and he did as he was told, wincing when his sore skin touched the cheap and rough motel chair fabric. Gabriel sat down next to him and smiled, expression completely changed again.

"Smells amazing," Gabe said. "Let's eat!"

*

The suspense was killing him. They'd been hanging around the motel room all day. Sam and Bobby had each taken turns with the laptop, Dean had watched five different movies, and Gabriel had lounged about on the bed with him, not touching, not talking other than a bit of commentary during the movies.

It was only three o'clock in the afternoon, and with each minute slowly taking them closer to seven o'clock, Dean's nerves got worse and worse. Seven was when _it_ was going to happen. It was the time Gabe chose for the daily maintenance spankings, and it was both too far off in the future and way too soon for Dean's liking.

At least Gabe let him wear some jeans along with his T-shirt. Dinner the night before had been awkward even though Dean didn't really give a shit about modesty around his brother and Bobby. It was the _reason _he was only in his T-shirt that had made it so very bad. Every move was a reminder that he was being disciplined, and Dean didn't like it.__

__"Wanna take a walk with me?" Gabe asked at the end of the fifth movie._ _

__Dean turned to him, eyes wide. "Why?" he asked, wondering what the hell he did to get himself in trouble this time._ _

__Gabe shook his head. "Everything's fine. I just feel like taking a walk and thought you might like to join me."_ _

__Dean saw straight through it. Gabe was helping him with the nerves, but Dean didn't give a shit, and he nodded, then climbed off the bed. He put his socks and boots on, and they left Bobby and Sam arguing about a translation that Gabe knew the answer to but wasn't telling._ _

__"They're not even close," Gabe said, smirking._ _

__Dean shook his head, smiling. "You're a bastard."_ _

__Gabe shrugged. "The thing you're hunting is hibernating anyway. Waiting a few more days isn't going to hurt anybody."_ _

__"But it's fuckin' boring," Dean said, turning the corner that took them onto the main street of the small town._ _

__"Hey, wanna hustle some assholes out of all their money?" Gabe asked._ _

__Dean stopped, thought about it for a very short moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it."_ _

__Three hundred dollars richer, they walked out a few hours later, the men inside disgruntled, but not looking to pick a fight. Both Gabe and Dean had downed a couple drinks, but for the most part they'd just enjoyed the game._ _

__It wasn't until they were almost to the driveway of the motel that Dean remembered what was coming. He checked his watch and sighed._ _

__"You mind if we eat first tonight?" Dean asked._ _

__"We can do that," Gabe said. "You wanna pick?"_ _

__"Pizza," Dean said, nodding toward the place across the street._ _

__"Hell yeah!" Gabe said, clapping Dean on the back and following him._ _

__*_ _

__They'd all eaten and were resting. Bobby and Sam had found the key to translating the piece they were working on, and the two of them were mumbling softly to each other, finishing it up on the other bed._ _

__"Wanna watch another one?" Gabe asked, nudging Dean._ _

__Dean let out a yelp, then felt his cheeks flush. He'd been on edge ever since they'd climbed onto the bed. It wasn't the company Dean was keeping, but rather the minutes ticking by._ _

__"Uhm, yeah, watch whatever you want," Dean said, shifting in bed and trying very hard to ignore the way the other three in the room were watching him carefully after the yelp of surprise._ _

__Gabriel took the TV changer and flipped the channels until some kind of horror movie was playing, then he tossed the controller between his legs. Dean relaxed a little, realizing Sam and Bobby had gone back to what they were doing and nobody was going to make a big deal about his nerves._ _

__But then Gabriel rested his left hand on Dean's right thigh. It was warm and comforting in a way that Dean didn't want to think too much about. It wasn't a big gesture, and Gabe didn't change positions or look at him. They were just watching TV. No big deal._ _

__Except that it felt good. It calmed his nerves and whatever it was he'd built up in his head all day, the fear over what was going to happen got knocked down a couple notches._ _

__Dean wondered if Gabriel was manipulating his body, forcing Dean to calm down, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't care. It felt good, and he'd take it._ _

__"You interested in this?" Gabe asked._ _

__Dean turned, blinking at Gabe for a moment before shrugging. "Not really."_ _

__"Okay, how about we leave it going while we take care of your punishment for the night," Gabe said, then gave him a small, warm smile._ _

__Dean glanced at the clock, his stomach churning when he saw that it was seven o'clock. He'd been so relaxed he hadn't even noticed the time ticking away. He nodded, but didn't move from his spot on the bed._ _

__"C'mon," Gabe said, patting his own lap._ _

__"You really don't have to do this again," Dean said. "I got the message last night. Bad decision, got my ass beat, and-"_ _

__"And it's something that's been a consistent issue with you," Gabe said, voice stern, but it didn't seem like he was upset. Just stating the facts._ _

__"Okay, but beating my ass every night this week? That's-"_ _

__"Overkill?" Gabe asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth._ _

__"Yeah," Dean said, nodding._ _

__Gabe thought about it for a moment, then nodded once. "If you can answer one question for me without incriminating yourself, then we'll forget about the other five days and after this next spanking you'll be done."_ _

__"Okay, go," Dean said, totally sure he could work his way out of a week of spankings._ _

__"If you had known you were sick with something more than a cold," Gabe said, pausing for effect, "would you have figured you could just go on one more hunt, then take some time to chill out and recover or would you have called off the hunt?"_ _

__"That's not fair," Dean said, brow furrowing. "Calling off a hunt gets people killed, and I didn't think I was about to drop dead."_ _

__"Wrong answer," Gabe said, reaching out and grabbing Dean's leg with his right hand and Dean's upper arm with his left._ _

__"No! Wait!" Dean said, pulling away. He wasn't getting anywhere, but he tried anyway. "Stop! I can't call off a hunt! People would've died!"_ _

__Gabriel ignored the flailing and just tossed Dean over his lap as he sat against the headboard of the bed. Dean had changed into sleep pants when they'd gotten back from picking up food, and he was a little sorry he'd done that because it was too easy for Gabe to pull them down and start smacking his ass._ _

__"Stop, you asshole!" Dean yelled, and he saw Bobby and Sam cringing out of the corner of his eye. "You can't tell me to stop hunting! I'm good at what I do and I save lives!"_ _

__"I didn't tell you to stop," Gabe said, pushing Dean's right hand away from his ass. "Sending Bobby and Sam or asking another hunter to take a hunt when you're not doing well still gets the people saved and it also means you get to save more people in the future when you're better instead of dying. When you're dead you can't help anybody."_ _

__Dean didn't want to admit Gabe was right. He was too angry. He didn't want to be told what to do, how to do it, and certainly not by somebody who hadn't been around when he'd needed him._ _

__Gabe stopped, and Dean looked over his shoulder, wondering what the problem was._ _

__"When wasn't I here for you?" Gabe asked, voice barely above a whisper._ _

__Dean scowled. "Quit poking around inside my head!"_ _

__"No, I want you to answer the question," Gabe said. "You didn't call for me, so when did you need me and I wasn't there?"_ _

__"You knew I was sick and you let me walk into that hunt!" Dean said, voice raising with each word until he was shouting in Gabe's face. "Who's fault is that?!"_ _

__"Dean!" Sam said, unable to keep quiet when his brother was screaming at an archangel. His eyes were wide and he was on the edge of his seat._ _

__"No, it's okay, Sam," Gabe said. "I'm not gonna kill him."_ _

__"Idjit," Bobby whispered, shaking his head._ _

__One moment Dean was sprawled over Gabe's lap and the next he was straddling it, Gabe's hands fisted in his shirt and their faces inches apart._ _

__"You think I spend all my time watching you?" Gabe asked, voice dangerously quiet. "You think all or most of my attention is on whether you're sick or hungry or sad or you're about to run out of gas or somebody called you a bad name?"_ _

__Dean couldn't speak. It wasn't because Gabriel was doing anything to his body, but rather because he'd just accused an archangel of ignoring him, and it suddenly sounded so childish and petty, especially when he thought of all the shit Gabriel had to be dealing with._ _

__"Two weeks ago I was in the middle of a rain forest stopping some idiot from killing the last three remaining spiders in the world that produce an enzyme that will one day cure cancer," Gabriel said. "The week before that I was redirecting a comet that got knocked off course by another comet. Guess where it was headed."_ _

__Dean couldn't look away. Gabriel's eyes were mesmerizing. There was a soft ring of yellow light that he could barely see, but it was beautiful and terrifying. Dean could feel the power in the vessel holding him, the sheer magnitude that was contained in a meatsuit._ _

__"I'm not trying to make you feel insignificant or worthless. You do enough of that yourself," Gabe said, and Dean squirmed a bit, the truth hurting. "I'm trying to knock through a wall or two you've thrown up at me because you're upset you're getting your ass beat. You think you can fight your way out of it, but you're not going to win this, and in the end I'm still going to be here to tell you that you need to fucking take care of yourself. It's not selfish, but what you were just insinuating was extremely selfish."_ _

__Dean yelped as Gabe threw him down over his lap and started spanking him again. It was so much harder and faster than it had been before, and Dean panicked._ _

__"I'm sorry!" Dean yelled._ _

__"Gabriel," Sam said, standing up and taking a step toward the bed._ _

__Gabe didn't stop smacking Dean's ass, but he did look up at Sam. "If I was out of control, he wouldn't still be alive."_ _

__Sam stood there for a moment, obviously unsure. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he couldn't think of what to say. But as he thought about it, he realized it was easy to see the archangel wasn't smiting or using more strength than Dean could handle. Dean was flailing and crying out, but his ass wasn't even that red yet. Sam flopped back into his seat._ _

__"Okay, okay, I get it!" Dean said, trying to cover his ass. "That was a re-ow! Really ow! Oh, fuck! It was a stupid thing to say! I get it! Ow, fuck! I'm sorry!"_ _

__If anything, the spanks got harder, and Dean buried is face in the bedspread, letting out a cry of pain. He could barely move, the hand pushing his back down like a steel beam and the leg over his keeping him from kicking felt heavier than a block of concrete._ _

__Dean tried to twist away, tried to use even his toes to gain some leverage, but nothing worked, and as the fire in his ass continued to build, he squeezed his eyes shut and lost the battle for control over his tears. He sobbed into the blanket, his breath stolen for a long moment before he sobbed again, harder than before._ _

__Everything was raw. Too exposed. His body on fire. When Gabriel stopped bringing his unyielding hand down on his ass, all Dean could think to do was seek him out, and Gabe let him. Dean gasped and stuttered out nearly unintelligible apologies as he straddled Gabe's legs again and buried his face in the archangel's neck, pushing his face against Gabriel's skin because he needed it. He needed the grounding that all that strength offered, otherwise he was scared he'd fly apart._ _

__He didn't care that Bobby and Sam could see him blubbering on Gabriel. Didn't care that Gabriel would have blackmail material for years to come. The arms that wound their way around his back and held him tightly felt too good, and he melted against him._ _

__Later he wouldn't be able to explain the need that had come over him, and he didn't even know why he felt so safe in Gabriel's arms when Gabe had been the one that had hurt him so badly. The one to call him on his faulty reasoning._ _

__It just felt good, and he soaked up the comfort as Gabe rubbed his back and let him cling to him for minutes, maybe hours. Finally Dean felt like he could put a little bit of space between the two of them, and he pulled back, cringing when he saw how wet Gabriel's shirt was where Dean had left tears and snot and sweat._ _

__Dean didn't want to look him in the eye, and he wondered just how awful his own face looked, wet and red and disgusting. He flinched a bit as Gabriel held up a washcloth, but then he closed his eyes and let Gabe gently clean his face. He was still sniffling, and it felt so good to be taken care of that he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Gabe's._ _

__"I'm s-sorry," he said, annoyed by the way his voice was catching on the hiccups._ _

__And then Gabriel was moving them, shuffling until they were lying down, Gabriel behind him and somehow feeling larger than his five foot eight frame. Dean felt safe and warm, held as Gabe wrapped his right arm around Dean's middle. He closed his eyes as Gabe kissed the back of his head, and he fell asleep contented by the fingers running over his scalp and through his hair._ _

__*_ _

__The next day they were driving. They'd been on the road for five hours after Sam and Bobby had plotted their course, and Gabe stayed with them, sitting in the back with Sam while Bobby got shotgun. Dean eyed his watch. Surely Gabe wouldn't make them pull over. He'd wait until they got to the next town and settled for the night._ _

__"There's a safety pullout two miles from here," Gabe said the second his watch changed to seven o'clock. "Pull over when you see it."_ _

__Dean didn't answer, and the closer he got to the pullout, the stronger his desire to just speed on by it was. He'd get in so much trouble for it, but the desire was still there._ _

__Gabe had to know Dean was thinking about it, but he didn't say anything. He didn't threaten. He just waited. And when Dean pulled over and shut the car off, Gabe got out of the car without a word._ _

__Dean decided to get out instead of giving Gabe a chance to come and drag him out. Maybe if he didn't put up a fight or mouth off, it wouldn't be as bad as the last time. The first night in the motel hadn't been as bad as last night, so maybe Dean could keep the damage to a minimum._ _

__He headed for the tree line, but Gabe stopped him with a quick "uh-uh."_ _

__"Oh, c'mon!" Dean whined, but he turned around and walked back to where Gabe was waiting at the back end of the car._ _

__"It won't take long if you behave," Gabe said. "It won't be as bad as last night if you play your cards right."_ _

__Dean nodded. "Okay. Let's do this."_ _

__"Jeans and boxers down," Gabe said, then pointed at the trunk of the car, "then I want you to bend over. Chest on the metal."_ _

__Dean hesitated, but only for a moment. His ass still ached a little from the night before. It wasn't bad, but if he could get out of this one with a much easier spanking, he was going to do his best to get that._ _

__He felt his face flush as he realized anyone driving by would get a full view of him, his ass pointed toward the trees, but his face toward the road. Dean counted the smacks in his head, trying to distract himself or maybe just something to pass the time without squirming or begging. He was tired of begging._ _

__By ten he was hissing, and by twenty he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and fighting the urge to tuck his ass away from Gabe. At twenty-five Gabriel stopped, but Dean stayed in position, not sure if that was it._ _

__"You did real good, Dean," Gabe said, patting his ass gently. "Pull your jeans up and let's get going."_ _

__Dean did as he was told, only wincing a little when he sat down in the car. It wasn't nearly as bad as the night before, and Dean decided behaving was much better than mouthing off._ _

__*_ _

__He only had two nights to go, and the last few spankings hadn't been bad at all, but they were trudging through the desert at night, Sam and Dean each dragging the body of a creature behind them. They needed to salt and burn them, but some genius forgot to bring the salt from the car, and Gabe had just grinned instead of mojoing some up._ _

__By the time they got back to the car, Dean was in a bad mood, his ass sore from the spanking he'd gotten a few hours earlier, and his neck and shoulders strained from the weight of the creature's body._ _

__"Thanks for the help," Dean grumbled as they climbed into the car._ _

__He didn't even ask what anybody else felt like eating, just pulled through a burger place with a window and ordered. He knew what they liked to eat anyway, so everybody would get fed with something good._ _

__Sam paid for the motel room quickly while they waited in the car, and then they tiredly made their way into the room at the end of the building, Bobby kicking the door closed and locking it before laying down some salt._ _

__Dean set the food out, and when he put Gabe's drink down, he gestured to it. "The king's food awaits. Would you like me to taste it for you first? See if it's poisoned, m'lord?"_ _

__Sam smacked Dean in the back of the head on the way by, but it didn't do much to make Dean rethink his attitude. He was pissy and tired and hungry and dirty. If he took a shower first, his food would be cold, so he flopped down onto the chair, hissing when his ass burned at the rough treatment._ _

__Gabe ignored the display, and instead he sat down and started eating, Bobby joining them once he was done salting the doors and windows._ _

__"Don't you have someplace better to be?" Dean asked, scowling at Gabe. "You know, like saving rain forests or something?"_ _

__Sam sighed and Bobby rolled his eyes, but Gabe shrugged and took another bite of his burger._ _

__"Oh, are you tired?" Dean asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Is that why you didn't lift a finger to help earlier? Why Sam and I had to drag those bodies three miles through the desert?"_ _

__"You would've had to do the same thing had I not been there," Gabe said. "You'd be bored if you had nothing to do."_ _

__"Bored?!" Dean said, setting his burger down and giving his full attention to Gabriel. "You didn't want me to get bored?! Bullshit. You enjoyed that. You were probably bored yourself, so you let Sam and I drag those things through the desert for entertainment."_ _

__Gabe popped a French fry in his mouth. "Remember when I said if you misbehaved at all during this week you'd get spanked on top of what you were already getting? You're close to going over my knee again. Consider this a warning."_ _

__Dean really should've stopped. He knew it. The logical part of his brain was screaming at him, and he didn't even want to _glance_ at Sam because he just knew Sam would be giving him the 'are you fucking crazy knock it off' expression. But a bigger part of him didn't want to stop. He was tired and irritated and had been hungry far too long, and every time he picked up his fucking burger, a muscle going from his neck down his arm ached. The same muscle he'd pulled while dragging the huge fucking body of that creature._ _

__Sure, he could've asked Gabe to fix the muscle. He could've asked Sam to rub his neck for him. Hell, Bobby would've done it. It wouldn't have been the first time._ _

__Instead, Dean leaned forward and said the stupidest thing he had said all week. Probably all month. Considering he was saying it to an archangel, possibly the stupidest thing in his entire life._ _

__"Bite. Me," he said, voice full of hostility and attitude. There was no doubt in anyone's mind he had anything but anger deciding what came out of his mouth._ _

__"Fuck this," Sam said, grabbing his burger, drink, and a handful of napkins before standing up and walking out of the motel room, slamming the door behind him._ _

__Bobby sighed and sat back in his chair, not about to leave his warm burger and fries. He shook his head and waited for the fallout while enjoying his extra barbecue sauce and crispy onion rings._ _

__"Might wanna make it so the neighbors don't hear ya," Bobby said, then took another bite of his burger._ _

__Gabriel didn't reply, but Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It was a sure sign an archangel was working some mojo. When he stood up, Dean just glared at him. Gabe's expression was calm, and he didn't launch himself over the table to strangle Dean like Dean had thought might happen. In fact, he didn't even say anything._ _

__"No!" Dean yelled as Gabe wrapped a hand around Dean's right forearm and pulled him out of the chair._ _

__It didn't even hurt, and something in the back of Dean's mind told him the being dragging him over to the bed and tossing him over his knee had to have a lot of self-control if he managed to do it without hurting Dean's arm even though Dean was pulling and twisting and dropping to his knees._ _

__Gabe pinned Dean's legs with his right leg and wrapped his left arm around Dean's middle, all the while Dean shouting obscenities and interesting things Gabriel could do with his genitalia and asshole. Gabe calmly reached around, popped the button on Dean's jeans, then lowered the zipper._ _

__"Don't you fucking do this!" Dean yelled. "You already beat my ass once today! You've beaten my ass every day this week and it's fucking ridiculous! I admitted I was wrong, and anything beyond that first time when you beat my ass, this is just abuse! You're getting off on this, you sick fuck!"_ _

__Even as he said it, Dean didn't believe it. Gabriel never seemed to enjoy hurting Dean. Instead, he seemed concerned, like he gave a shit whether Dean, Sam, and Cas were not only alive, but happy and well._ _

__The times Dean had been over Gabe's lap, he'd never felt Gabe's cock even begin to get hard, and that was saying something given the amount of squirming Dean had done over Gabe's lap. The night before Dean had even started to get a little hard just because Gabe had stopped to talk to him for a moment in the middle of the spanking and repositioned him, Dean's dick hanging between Gabe's thighs and getting just the right stimulation._ _

__Of course, as soon as the spanking started again, Dean had lost what little bit of an erection he'd had. Spanking didn't turn him on one bit. Even that one time that chick in Denver had used her small hand to turn his ass a nice shade of light red. He'd done it for her, but he got absolutely nothing out of it. And damn, but she had loved it._ _

__Dean didn't care if anyone heard him. He was yelling so loud he couldn't even hear the sound of Gabe's hand connecting with his ass unless he was taking a breath._ _

__He went through insult after insult. He even threw in some insults about Gabe's nonexistent mother, which was ridiculous, but he wanted to hurt him. He wanted to make Gabe feel bad for the whole fucking thing._ _

__Dean didn't even notice when Bobby decided he'd had enough and followed Sam outside and down the street to the park._ _

__"You fucking asshole!" Dean yelled, voice cracking not only from the anger burning inside him, but also because his ass was on fucking fire. "Just fucking come down here any-ow! Any fucking time you-ow! Fuck! You sick fuck! Just fucking do whatever the-ow! Whatever the fuck you want!"_ _

__"Keep it up," Gabe finally said. "I guarantee I'll last longer than you, and when you're done, you just let me know."_ _

__Dean's chest burned with anger, and he let out a growling scream of rage that made his throat hurt. He'd been fighting for so long, was so worn out that he went limp over Gabe's lap, the pain and exhaustion and everything inside him overwhelming. It wasn't until then that he noticed Gabe wasn't even spanking him anymore._ _

__"Are you done?" Gabe asked, his hand resting on Dean's ass._ _

__"Do whatever the fuck you want," Dean said without a whole lot of venom in his voice. He was done, and even though he didn't say the words, it was obvious in his entire demeanor._ _

__Gabe lifted him up and set him down on his knees between Gabe's legs. Dean rested his arms on Gabe's lap, glaring at Gabe's chest until Gabe took him by the chin and made him look up._ _

__"I care about you, Sam, Bobby, and Cas," Gabe said, conviction in every word, every syllable. "You scared the shit outta me when Sam had to call me last week. You could've died and I wouldn't have known until after the fact. And why? What could possibly be so important that you ignore all the warning bells built into your human body and take off traipsing through the swamp?"_ _

__"People would've-"_ _

__"More people would've died had you gone and gotten yourself killed," Gabe said. "And you know why? Because you're a damn fine hunter, and you've got years of saving people ahead of you. But you can't do a damn bit of good if you're dead. Got it?"_ _

__Dean snorted. "Yup. Got it. That's all I'm good for."_ _

__Gabe sighed. "So fucking stubborn," he said more to himself than Dean, shaking his head. "Look, you dork. I know you have a desire to save people. It makes you feel accomplished in life. Everybody knows it. It's not all you're good for, but it's what drives you, and why the hell would I try to stop you doing something that fulfilled you? That made you happy?"_ _

__Gabe ran his thumb over Dean's cheek, wiping away some of the sweat and tears that had fallen when Dean was over his lap._ _

__"I'm just trying to get you to take care of yourself _while_ you're doing the thing you love doing," Gabe said softly, then gave Dean a sad smile. "That's all I've been doing now for months. Do you think I _like_ beating your ass? Because I don't."_ _

__"Then why do it for a whole week?" Dean asked. "I got the message. Really!"_ _

__"Do you remember when I spanked you for the first time at Bobby's house?" Gabe asked._ _

__"Yeah," Dean said. "Fuckin' hurt. Surprised the shit outta me too."_ _

__"And this last week," Gabe said, using his left hand to gesture at the room around them, encompassing it like it meant the whole week. "Are you going to remember this too?"_ _

__Dean straightened, pulling away from Gabe. "Are we done here?"_ _

__"Dean," Gabe said, glaring at him._ _

__"Okay, fine," Dean said, scowling at the wall for a moment before looking Gabe in the eye. "I'm never gonna forget this."_ _

__"So it worked," Gabe said, shrugging._ _

__"Do I really have to say-" Dean started, then held up his hands when Gabe opened his mouth. "Okay, I get it. It worked. The next time I'm not feeling well and we're on a hunt, I'm gonna remember getting my ass beat every day for a week."_ _

__Gabe smiled at him. "That's all I wanted."_ _

__Dean reached back to rub his ass. "You sure you didn't just do this to get your hands on my fine ass?"_ _

__"It _is_ a very fine ass," Gabe said, grinning._ _

__"Perv," Dean said as he got to his feet._ _

__"We're not done yet," Gabe said, grabbing Dean's left wrist._ _

__"What? Hey!" Dean yelped as Gabe tossed him down over his lap again. "No, wait! Gabriel, c'mon!"_ _

__Gabe chuckled, letting Dean cover his ass with both hands. He reached up and wrapped his left hand around the back of Dean's neck, and suddenly the muscle that had been aching for hours didn't hurt anymore. Gabe then smoothed his hands down over Dean's back, and as he moved, all the little aches and pains went away. He touched first Dean's left thigh, then his right, and Dean sighed as the pain went away in those muscles too._ _

__"You missed a spot," Dean said, moving his hands away from his ass._ _

__"Yeah?" Gabe asked. "Where's that?"_ _

__"My ass," Dean said, grinning up at him._ _

__Dean was hoping to charm him, but Gabe wasn't falling for it. He shook his head and pushed Dean off his lap._ _

__"Aww, c'mon," Dean whined as he stood up and turned around, wiggling his ass at Gabe. "Just this once and I won't tell anybody."_ _

__Gabe chuckled, then patted Dean's ass. "Nope. It's a reminder every time you sit down," he said as he got up and directed Dean toward the table. "Let's finish dinner. You're probably starving."_ _

__"Okay, but can I at least put some soft-oh!" Dean gasped, eyes going wide as suddenly his jeans, boxers, boots, and socks were gone, replaced by his softest pair of sleep pants. "Awesome," he said, grinning._ _

__"Eat your dinner," Gabe said, sitting down and taking a bit of his burger._ _

__Dean noticed his burger and fries were still fresh and hot, and he knew it was Gabe that had done it. He moaned appreciatively as burger juice and ketchup ran down his chin._ _

__*_ _

__At five thirty the next day, Dean couldn't take it any longer. He took advantage of the fact that Sam and Bobby had gone out to get supplies for the next hunt and climbed over Gabe, straddling his lap and getting right in his face. He was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and a loose T-shirt, and his lower legs brushed against Gabriel's jeans._ _

__"It's not gonna be as bad as the rest of them, right?" Dean asked. Before Gabe could open his mouth, Dean covered it with his hand. "I've been good. No backtalk. No flushing the toilet when you're enjoying a shower. I'm not even fighting with Sam. Please don't tell me this is like some big finale type of thing where it's worse than all the other days just so the lesson really sticks."_ _

__Dean lowered his hand, cringing when Gabe chuckled. Gabe shook his head, resting his hands on Dean's thighs._ _

__"No, unless you decide to royally fuck up in the next hour and a half," Gabe said as he patted Dean's right thigh, "then this should be the easiest one yet."_ _

__Dean smiled. "Cool," he said, then his smile changed into a sly grin. "Can we get it over with now?"_ _

__Gabe laughed. It was carefree and happy and his eyes closed as he let his head fall back against the head of the bed. Dean couldn't stop staring, and something tightened in his gut. The crinkles at the corners of Gabe's eyes and the way his lips thinned out even more when he laughed were something Dean had seen before, but up close it was hard to resist touching._ _

__"No," Gabe said as he opened his eyes and shook his head._ _

__For a moment Dean panicked, sure that Gabe had read his mind and was ready to tell him off for even thinking about running a finger over Gabe's lower lip. Thinking about other things that mouth could be doing._ _

__"We're waiting until seven," Gabe said, no indication he knew what Dean was thinking._ _

__"Damn," Dean said, trying for casual but failing when he realized his mouth was dry. "Well, at least I tried."_ _

__"You did," Gabe said as Dean climbed off him and flopped onto the bed beside him._ _

__This time when Dean settled down, he playfully smashed himself up against Gabe, grinning when Gabe smiled at him. He didn't know what he was doing, getting so close, touching._ _

__Okay, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was fucking flirting with an archangel. It would probably bite him in the ass one day, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when Gabe leaned against him, resting his left hand on Dean's upper thigh and joking about the shitty CGI in the movie that was playing on the screen._ _

__It was comfortable and right and Dean hadn't felt so calm in months. He didn't watch the clock as the minutes ticked by, and at five after seven when the credits started to roll, Dean looked over at Gabe with wide eyes._ _

__"It's five after," Dean said._ _

__Gabe shrugged. "Movie was almost over anyway."_ _

__Dean let out a huff of laughter before sobering. He was getting a spanking, and even though Gabe told him it would be an easier one than the others, it was still going to hurt._ _

__He didn't know what possessed him, but instead of stretching out over Gabe's lap again, he straddled it and gave Gabe his best 'you know I'm cute' look._ _

__Gabe chuckled, shaking his head. "If you want the fun kind of spanking another time, just ask for it, but right now this one's for punishment."_ _

__Dean's eyes widened, having not expected the offer for a fun spanking, but before he could respond, telling Gabe that fun spankings weren't so fun for Dean but he'd be up for other things, Gabe pulled him down over his lap, face down._ _

__Gabe pulled Dean's boxer briefs down until the elastic caught under the curve of his ass. "How about you tell me one more time why you're getting a spanking."_ _

__Dean rolled his eyes, glad that Gabe couldn't see it. "I'm getting a _spanking_ because I didn't take care of myself and put Sam, Bobby, and I in danger on a hunt. I should've either taken it easy or called you."_ _

__"Good boy," Gabe said softly._ _

__Dean's cock twitched at the compliment, and he wondered if Gabe had felt it against his leg. His cheeks flushed a bit, but then Gabe started smacking his ass, and Dean's cock decided it wasn't having such a good time, so it didn't matter anyway._ _

__The spanking wasn't as intense, and even though it still hurt enough to make Dean wince, he wasn't even close to tearing up when Gabe stopped and pulled Dean's boxer briefs back up._ _

__"Did you learn your lesson?" Gabe asked, hand rubbing over Dean's sore ass._ _

__"I think so," Dean said, nodding. "If I didn't, you'll probably have no difficulty showing me again, though."_ _

__Gabe chuckled, patting Dean's ass once. "Yup. Any time."_ _

__Dean climbed off Gabe's lap and sat down next to him. He grabbed the remote from Gabe's right side and turned the TV back on._ _

__"I get to pick the next movie," Dean said._ _

__Gabe sighed as he wrapped his left arm around Dean's shoulders. "As long as there's some blood and guts, I'm good with whatever you pick."_ _

__"Blood and guts it is," Dean said, finding a movie and setting the controller on the nightstand to his left. He leaned against Gabe, soaking up the warmth and comfort._ _

__By the time Sam and Bobby came back with food and supplies, Dean had dozed off, head resting on Gabe's shoulder._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [endellionaeternus](http://endellionaeternus.tumblr.com) for the prompt on this one: Okay, first of all I think it would be great if Cas is away doing something and Gabe is in Heaven and Dean doesn't tell Sam he is ill until he faints during a job. Sam calls Gabe and Gabe punishes Dean (once he's all better of course!)


End file.
